Como vou lhe dar a notícia?
by Suellen-san
Summary: - Já que hoje é seu aniversário. Bem... Parabéns meu amor. - E sobre seu presente... Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Uma homenagem ao aniversariante de hoje. Sei que ele não vai ler isso, mas saiba que independente das nossas brigas e alegrias ainda tenho um sentimento especial por você. Espero que em outra vida tenhamos mais sorte que nessa. Aproveitando o espaço peço desculpas apesar de saber sua resposta.**

**Como vou lhe dar a noticia?**

Duas horas da manhã. Cansado, com fome, louco para chegar ao seu santuário, beijar sua deusa e quem sabe dormir um pouco. Trabalhar impondo ordem naquela cidade era algo indescritível, entretanto o fazia com paixão. Hoje fazia o caminho inverso por causa dela. Em vez de relaxar depois de um dia duro de trabalho ia a outro local. O semáforo mudou do amarelo para o vermelho.

Recordou do momento que o celular tocou uma música de rock e nem precisou ver, sabia que sua amada lhe enviara uma mensagem. A própria que configurou o aparelho com aquela melodia. Os colegas de serviço se acostumaram com o sagitariano agora dominado pela mulher.

Escutou as famosas piadas "A patroa ta na vigia.", "Que sabe se não ta com outra.", contudo ao ler a mensagem seu sorriso belo e bobo sumiu. Não acreditou no que lia em plena semana, ela tinha ido aquele lugar.

Voltou à realidade quando o sinal mudou de vermelho para verde. Como ela chegou ao lugar mais perigoso do bairro? Onde havia arrumado tempo para se divertir? Sim amanhã ou hoje como preferir, às vezes se perdia no tempo. Ia trabalhar em algumas horas como aguentaria atender clientes na agência a qual se tornou sócia com uma amiga. Melhor como se casou com um furacão em forma de mulher. Ponderou, sua deusa cuidava de tudo: comida, casa, contas, trabalho, dele e principalmente dele.

Estacionou o carro, notou os transeuntes na rua e ainda bem que trocou de roupa. Esperava pelo menos que não roubasse o carro com a prateada dentro. Adentrou no beco que levava ao bar, de longe já ouvia o barulho. Sim. Na sua concepção nunca o barulho provenientes daqueles instrumentos era música. Preferia as melodias calmas.

Fumaça de cigarro dos mais diversos, bebidas liberadas e amasso para onde olhava essa era a visão que tinha. Lembrou que largou o cigarro por causa dela apesar de ainda bebe socialmente. Advertiu a sua amada que no dia que a visse fumando lhe daria uma lição inesquecível. Só falou da boca para fora, pois nunca teria coragem de fazer nada de mal a ela.

A banda tocava todo tipo de música e quando mais barulho melhor. Viu a cabeleira e só uma louca para descolorir depois colorir de um vermelho intenso. Aproximou-se mais e estacou ao ver os cinco homens perto dela além das roupas nada discreta. Claro que sabia do gosto da esposa, mas aquilo era demais. Um short micro com uma blusa tomara que caia imitando um corpete e as botas.

Se queria enlouquece o marido já o fez naquele exato momento. Respirou fundo e analisou a situação antes da aproximação. Não queria ter mais uma crise de ciúmes por banalidade. Mas ela sempre provocava com...

Sua linha de raciocínio se desfez ao vê-la eufórica arrastando um moreno que estava reunido com ela. O sangue ferveu do sagitariano, os deuses sabiam que caso sua arma estivesse ao alcance tinha dado um tiro nos cinco e em especial no moreno. A situação só piorou ao presencia sua amada subindo no palco.

Enumerou todos os passos dela. Primeiro a dança super sensual para não falar outro nome pior. Só de ver o corpo da esposa fazendo os movimentos sensuais sentiu uma sensação estranha. Sabia que sensação era aquela. Segundo...

Arregalou os olhos avelã ao olhá-la se jogando no meio do povo que passava a mão na sua deusa. Respirou fundo e contou até dois porque assim que contou dois a viu ser colocada no chão bem na sua frente. Analisaram-se por pouco tempo que parecia uma eternidade na perspectiva dele. O sorriso inocente de menina travessa que ia receber uma punição do pai ao chega tarde a casa estava estampado no rosto dela.

- Amor! – Ela falou.

- Pegue suas coisas e vamos. – Foi firme nas suas palavras o sagitariano.

- A banda cover nem tocou a nossa música...

- Você já fez estragos demais.

- Bebê ta... Com ciúme... Pode me prender seu guarda... – Juntou as mãos para ser colocada a algema.

- Meu deus! Por favor, vamos embora.

-Deixa eu te apresentar aos...

- Pegue suas coisas.

- Sim senhor.

Bateu continência voltando à mesa. Viu-a se despedir com beijos e abraços, pega sua bolsa e o seguir em silêncio até o carro. Ele sabia que a esposa quando queria se calava e não tinha ninguém que a fazia abrir a boca.

Mesmo sento gentil em abrir a porta e tentar beijá-la nada mudaria o fato que ela tinha controle da situação. Dirigia nas ruas desertas sempre a observando. O cheiro de cigarro, bebida e outras coisas que nem queria imagina no momento exalavam nela. Parou no semáforo fechado e a olhou, a irritação do sono ou da fumaça a fez coça os olhos.

- Abriu. – Escutou a voz dela o informando.

- É...

- Não precisava ter vindo. Só avise como sempre faço.

- Vim a um lugar perigoso acha que eu iria dormir tranquilo? Você se casou comigo e não...

- Para o carro.

- Vai ficar no meio da rua?

- Vou.

- Vai?

- Vou.

- Está bem.

Parou o carro no meio do nada onde nenhuma alma viva tinha coragem de perambular. Espantou-se ao vê-la descer e caminhar sem rumo. Lembro que casou com uma mulher teimosa. Observou-a anda até uma lata de lixo e vomitar. Ligou o carro e parou do lado dela. Desceu e a ajudou, orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda, tinha que ser aquariana.

Apoiou-a perto do carro e foi empurrado, não ia fazer aquele joguinho no meio da noite e ceder aos caprichos dela. Pegou-a pelo braço com uma força moderada e a jogou sobre o carro a prendendo entre ele e o veículo. Não viu o que sempre via nos olhos castanhos ou um sorriso malicioso de que gostava do descontrole.

Ia questionar, mas uma viatura que patrulhava a área os viu. Sabia que os amigos pensariam em mais um caso de violência contra a mulher. Percebeu que era um dos colegas de serviço e solicitou uma garrafa de água.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou um dos policiais de dentro da viatura.

- Só vomitou. – Respondeu Aioros e completou. - Paramos e sabe...

- Sei.

Agradeceram a ajuda e rumaram para casa em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra foi dita sobre o que houve antes de encontrá-la. Assim que estacionou o veículo e entrou na casa. Sua esposa caiu na cama já ele tomou um relaxante banho pelo menos ela não ia conversar até está teoricamente bem.

Voltou ao quarto e a encontrou dormindo com as mesmas roupas não ai acordá-la porque faltavam algumas horas para ela ir ao trabalhar. O jeito era dormir limpo e acordar sujo.

Por volta de onze horas da manhã, percebeu duas coisa: tudo estava organizado e a esposa não estava na cama. Meio sonolento escutou a voz dela em outro cômodo. Odiava escutar conversa aléia, mas tinha que saber o que aconteceu.

- Como vou lhe dar a notícia?

Que notícia? Certo que a esposa agiu estranho ontem, mas tinha algo que não sabia. Viu a mesa cheia de papéis. Não. Uma separação depois de cinco anos era algo estranho. E também se davam tão bem.

- Sei. – Escutou a voz da esposa. - Encontro o à tarde.

Ela desligou o telefone e notou os inúmeros papéis de consulta médica. Doente? Nem pensou nessa possibilidade. A saúde dela era de ferro a única coisa que a deixava de cama era um resfriado forte ou gripe mal curada.

Tinha suas artimanhas e assim que a viu sair do cômodo a parou. A roupa não era de trabalho, mas um pijama. A cada hora estava mais confuso. Coçou o cabelo castanho, deu-lhe passagem e a seguiu com o olha.

- Amor. – Ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio entre eles. - Ontem eu...

- Você está bem? – Foi notado a preocupação no tom de voz dele.

- Por quê?

- Literalmente, você vomitou ontem, ou melhor, hoje.

- Bem... Bem... Não estou.

- Sente algo?

- Ressaca.

- Além disso?

- Fome.

- E?

- Sede.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Bem... – Era agora ou nunca.

- Pode contar, sou forte. Estou com você para o que der e vier.

- Queria de dar seu presente amanhã.

- Meu aniversário é hoje amor.

- Sei. Desculpa, estou meio confusa...

- Continue.

- Já que hoje é seu aniversário. Bem... Parabéns meu amor.

- Obrigado. – Abraçou-a.

- E sobre seu presente...

- Já tento você não me importo com nada mais.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Nem mesmo se aumentamos a casa e joga umas tralhas fora?

- Como?

- Precisamos de espaço e...

- Você vai fazer o escritório aqui em casa?

- Vou, mas não pelos motivos de antes. – Tinha combinado com o marido que trabalharia mais em casa, porém os planos mudaram.

- E por qual motivo?

- Acho que teremos um Aioros Júnior em casa.

- Quem é esse...

Senão a visse sorrindo da sua cara e nem tivesse visto o exame na mão dela. O exame de gravidez positivo. Olhou-a e depois o papel, ficou assim por alguns minutos até notar que a louca bebeu ontem ou hoje.

- E você achando que...

- Você é louca. – Interrompeu a mulher.

- Eu?

- Bebeu e ainda por cima...

- Calma papai. Eu não bebi nadinha.

- Mas sacudiu a nossa menininha.

- Menina? – Pensava que ele preferisse um garoto. - Porque não um menino?

- Eu gostaria de uma menina.

- Sei. Ela com seus namorados...

- Opa! Namorados não. Namorado... Quer dizer nada de homens até uns vinte cinco.

Riu das exigências que fazia ao bebê que nem se desenvolveu por completo. E claro se fosse menino não ia se importar desde que viesse com saúde e lhe desse muita alegria. Mas algo o dizia que seria pai de uma linda garotinha. Não esperava ganhar um presente tão lindo mesmo achando que a esposa ainda lhe devia umas explicações. No momento, queria curtir seu presente. Além da esposa e a levou para o quarto.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota: **Parabéns aos sagitarianos. E olha que são muito. Escolhi ao acaso o cavaleiro de sagitário porque ele é sagitariano. Entenderão? Não? Fazer o que? Sei que está meio sem sal, mas tinha que fazer algo. Estou meio que sem inspiração. Além do mais não sinto bem escrevendo assim por escreve. Conversa de louca. Bem.


End file.
